The present invention relates to building frame construction, and in particular to a unique long-span cross-sectional size-transitioning beam which interacts and cooperates in a special way adjacent its opposite ends with a pair of upright columns to which it is attached in a frame.
As will be seen, the actual dimensions which are chosen for a given beam constructed in accordance with the invention are “fluid”. They are fluid in the sense that they, and their relationships to one another, are determined principally in relation to the particular building frame and associated columns with respect to which the subject beam is intended to function to handle loads. Thus, one will recognize, on reading the disclosure of this invention in light of the several provided drawings, that the principles and fundamental architectural structure of the beam of this invention are independent of selected dimensions.
Essentially, the beam of this invention is specially configured to span, and to enable the safe employment of, relatively long reaches between columns in a building so as to minimize the overall “column count” in the building's frame structure, and to do this without “presenting” to connecting columns the functional “appearance” of possessing so much robustness that the failure-mode principle known in the art as “strong column/weak beam” is violated. This important principle is traditionally honored, and is also honored by the present invention, so that in the event of a severe moment load being delivered to a building frame structure, it will be the beams therein rather than the columns which are the first to fail.
According to a preferred and best-mode embodiment of the invention (described herein), the proposed beam offers the above generally described behavior with an elongate structure whose cross-sectional configuration transitions between its ends in the order, generally, of: (a) small section (STCS); (b) reduced beam section (RBS), or fuse; (c) small section (STCS); (d) large section (LTCS); (e) small section (STCS); (f) reduced beam section (RBS); and (g) small section (STCS). In the preferred embodiment of the invention, each of these sections has an I-beam-type configuration. While it is preferable in many if not most situations to have opposite end regions of the proposed beam include RBS structure, such structure can, in certain instances, be eliminated.
The various features and advantages of the invention will now become more fully apparent as the detailed description presented below is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.